


because i care about you!

by comradefitzroymaplecourt



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Arguing, How Do I Tag, M/M, Swearing, i dont know what i'm doing, i got inspiration from a shitpost?, im gay and tired, like mlm rights but where are the wlw, more of a vague dialogue with a kiss at the end than a fic really, sidenote why are all the good newsies ships mlm, where are the women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comradefitzroymaplecourt/pseuds/comradefitzroymaplecourt
Summary: race is dumb and spot yells at him abt it
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 27





	because i care about you!

"what the fuck racer?" spot said as soon as the door was closed.

"listen spot-"

spot picked race up by his collar and pushed him up against the wall. "what the fuck were you thinking???!!!"

"i-"  
"you could have been killed race!" 

"i know, i wasnt thinking, i-" 

"yeah, you never do, do you?” spot let go of race and sighed. he moved away from him to sit down on a nearby chair. “you never think about anybody other than you. yous selfish, thats what you are." 

"listen spot, i's sorry"

"did you even think about what it would do to me? to jack? to everyone? if you got yourself killed?" 

"why do you care so much, it ain’t your fight," race said bitterly.

“because i care about you, racer! if you got hurt, or killed… i dont know what I would do. i don’t know how i could make it without you, race.” spot looked up to meet race’s eyes. spot stood up suddenly. “i’s sorry, i don’t know what got into me–”

“hey, ” race gently placed his hand on spot’s upper arm. “i care about you, too, spot.”

spot looked up at race. the boys made eye contact, letting out a series of ‘“oh”s and “um”s from both of them.

gently, spot put his hand on race’s cheek and kissed him. 

it was softer than race had imagined.


End file.
